Love means branking all the rules
by lily rock
Summary: Yeah so Mikan and her bff are the good girls that want to live a little... Thats where Natsume and his bff and gang come in.


LOVE THAT MEANS BREAKING THE RULES

**Summary: **Mikan a girl that had all the money was traped by it.Alll she and her Bestfreind wanted was away out.

A way not to be rich and cage.Cage, yes they where in cages.Couldn't go anywhere, couldn't do anything if they didn't tell her it was right.

Lucked up in they manions.The schools they went to was ran by both they familys.That was untell she meet him. The Hellfire gang leader Natsume.

Mikan was sitting in the granden in her full linth party dress that was red with a spilt on the right side in red high heels.

She looked so sad and was lost in thought she didn't know that someone walked up next to her tell he said something to her.

She looked started at first. "Oh sorry I didn't chated what you said." She plity replied.

The guy choulcked."I said I thought girls liked these kinda things?''

"Oh, yeah alot do, but I'm not one of them."

She siad in a got that kind of vices. the guy laught.

"I'm Natsume by the way."

"I'm Mikan." She said with a smile.

"Mikan baby girl come meet some real importen people!" Called a lady.

"coming mama." Mikan called back with her eyes looking into Natsume's.

"I see, you don't want to behere do you?" Natsume asked as she started towards her mother.

"No not really but what can I do?" She said/asked as she stopped for a moment.

"I can help you if you want." Natsume said

"How?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"become my girlfriend and you see." He said this as he walked up behild her.

"What do you mean?"

Natume smirked "You'll see." Than he kissed her. She didn't know what to do but Natsume let her go.

"I'll see you seen Mikan Sakura." And with that he ran away.

"Mikan, you okay?" Her mother ran up to her.

"Yeah."

"When I saw you just now being hold by the Natsume from the Hellfire gang I didn't know what to do."

"Mama I'm fine." She said as they walked to the car.

"Good your dad went to get the car."

"Okay mama." She said.

Mikan cell phone righ she got a text.

Mikan what your anwser?

I 'm waiting, And I don't ask just anybody to be mine girlfriend...

-Natsume

She smiled.

"Who is it kido?" asked her father as she got into the car.

"oh, just a friend." Mikan said as she text back

YES, YES ,YES, and yes.

I 'm yours, mind, body and soul.

How did you know my last name?

and how did you get my cellphone number?

-Mikam

"Hey I'm going to bed." She said as she ran out of the car into the house into her room on the seaced fool.

lol good.

hmm body huh...

I have my ways.

I have my ways.

-Natsume

Mikan smile as she bit her lip."I got a boyfriend that in a gang, and he so hot" She squealed to her sleff.

"But hr a real jake of a pevert."

Smile

Don't even think about it you pevert.

Really can you tell me?

-mikan

She strated to to chang into her night growen as she put it on againg she git a text.

I 'm happy i can make you happy.

to late already did.

Sorry babe no can do.

-Natsume

Mikan prouted with a blush on her face.

Don't make me blush!

Evil

aww why not?

-Mikan

she put everything away with a smile on her face.

"Natsume." she wispered to her slef as she touch her lips.

I can if I want to.

what your hot and all mine I can think like that if I want.

I 'll tell you some other time babe.

-Natsume

She bit her lips as she blush reder.

Meanie.

I am not.

Really?

-mikan

She hit send and got into to bed.

I never said I wasn't.

Yes you are babe.

Yes, now get some sleep.

Night babe.

-natsume

lol

fine you win this time

cool, Will do.

Night nat-koi

-mikan

And with that she went to sleep.

''Mikan, we just got a call you and hotaru are going to gakuen Alice high school from now on, here your unitfrom."

Mikan mother said.

"Okay mama.'

As she started changing she got a call it was Natsume.

"Hey Nats." She said.

"you bestfriend is dating my bestfriend."

"oh, that cool."

"Meet me infront of the school gate babe."

She Blush alittle. "Okay nat-koi."

"don't say that infront of anyone." She just giggled.

"Okay nat-koi."

"I got ago babe."

"Okay bye."

They both hanged up she put on her unitfrom.but she keplt her her down.

"Hotaru, Lets go."

Hotaru took her hand and they walked to a car.

"Take us to the school." Hotaru told the diver.

As they dive a text came in for Hotaru.

Hey where are you guys?

Natsume about to go blosit over here.

-Ruka

''Is it from your boyfriend?" Mikan asked in a low vices so only Hotaru know she said anything.

"Yeah'

On our way?

What do you mean?

-Hotaru

"Hey have you talk to your boyfriend?"

"Yeah not that long ago, why Hotaru?"

"He franking out."

People find out and want to meet you guys.

We trying to find a way to get you guy into the school with out to much promges.

-Ruka

"Why?''

"There and roit at school."

"Oh."

As they stop in the front of the school A goup of people came up to the car.

Natsume was in the lead looking ready to kill. He pilled Mikan out of the car.

"Stay by me at all times."

"Okay." She said with a smile.Natsume noddled.As they walked into a class room.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Mikan."

"Babe this my gang."

"This is my girl hotaru." Ruka added as he put an arm around her.

"Yo call me Koko." He wave as he hop up on a disked

"It's Sumire and Natsume should be with me."

Mikan looked coldly at her for that than smiled.

"HI,I'm Yuu."

"The names Mochu."As he sat next to koko on the disked.

"I'm Youichi." He planly said but in a nice way.

"I'm Anna nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"And I'm koi(love) Aanna, nice to meet you mikan-sama." A girl with blond hair and light black hightlinghts said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-sama and Hotura-sama."

Natsume pulled her to his sit.

"Come on you sit by me." He said as he pushed her into the desked.

Ruka on his left with Hotura on his right.


End file.
